


Definitions of Romance

by Nuanta



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Firsts, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuanta/pseuds/Nuanta
Summary: Ferdinand was excited for his first Valentine's Day with Hubert. Hubert was not.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134
Collections: Ferdibert Gang Valentine Flashbang





	Definitions of Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ferdibert server Valentine's Day Flashbang! I was partnered up with the incredible Rudje, who made the most amazing [artwork](https://twitter.com/ClyncyeRudje/status/1229159447651475458) to pair with this fic. This was such a fun project to be a part of. Here is the result!

“I think I hate Valentine’s Day,” Hubert groaned softly on the other side of the line.

Ferdinand nearly dropped his phone, but after a quick fumble his reflexes saved him. He did, however, let his weight drop back onto his sofa for the rest of the call.

“Um,” he started, heartbeat quickening rapidly within his chest. “What makes you say that?”

He heard Hubert’s long sigh, crackled over their connection. “All the girls at work are pestering me about what I’m going to get you, or do for you.”

Oh, and if that wasn’t something Ferdinand had been daydreaming about more often as they approached the date, now only a week away. A romantic candlelit dinner, perhaps, or tickets to the opera – or maybe a gorgeous bouquet of flowers, delivered anonymously to his desk in the morning for all his colleagues to gush over and lament that their significant others did not do the same –

His cheeks were heating up. Ferdinand shook himself over and cleared his throat. “They are such gossips,” he commented, trying to keep his voice light. “You do not have to tell them anything.”

“When I said I didn’t know they all got upset at me.”

Ferdinand winced at the bitterness dripping from Hubert’s voice. “Hey, no, do _not_ let them get to you,” he said as gentle but firm as he could manage. “They should be more understanding of you for your first Valentine’s Day.”

He remembered the stories Hubert told him eight months prior, when Hubert had first informed his coworkers he was no longer single, after Dorothea had ribbed him on what had apparently been an extremely noticeable shift in attitude at work after _that_ weekend. From the ongoing tales and sagas Ferdinand had been privy to hear about for the past year or so, he could only conclude that Hubert’s coworkers were incorrigibly thirsty for romance.

“Yes, well.” Hubert sounded tired and resigned. “What’s the point of another commercial holiday? It’s not even a real holiday. It’s not like we get a day off work. It’s just a big money grab.”

Something cold plummeted in Ferdinand’s gut, and he fought to keep his voice from shaking. “I mean, I suppose you are right about that, but there is nothing wrong with indulging from time to time either.”

Another sigh. “I get that, but I’d rather things come naturally, rather than be forced about for a specific day.”

It was a perfectly logical argument, and Ferdinand knew this, he _knew_ , but it hurt all the same. Yet, he recognized how serious Hubert was about this, and he refused to be the terrible first relationship who forced Hubert out of his comfort zone and ruined romance for him forever. Hubert deserved better in return for how much uncomfortable fumbling he had already subjected himself to for Ferdinand’s sake as they navigated their way through all the relationship firsts Hubert had never experienced in his teenage years.

“All right, then,” Ferdinand said. “You can tell your coworkers that I do not want anything.”

A sharp intake of breath sounded from the phone. “Are you sure you’re okay with–”

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Ferdinand assured him. “I’ll still love you regardless.”

He could hear the somewhat relieved smile in Hubert’s voice when he answered, “Thank you.”

~o~

On Saturday, Ferdinand spent his evening at Hubert and Edelgard’s place, watching movies together on the couch. Hubert had a special boxset of Stanley Kubrick movies that he’d wanted a proper occasion to open and dig into, even though he’d already seen them all at some point or other. Seeing a movie was different from actually owning it; Ferdinand understood that, and since Hubert valued them so highly, he harbored no qualms with indulging Hubert to watch them together.

They cuddled together on one end of the large sectional while Edelgard sat all the way at the other, a bowl of popcorn seated on her lap. Ferdinand snuggled up close to Hubert throughout the entirety of Full Metal Jacket, arms clutching around Hubert’s waist tightly at the most awful scenes, and even once the credits rolled at the end he did not relinquish his hold.

They sat in silence for a while, until Edelgard stood up and made her way to her room.

“You know,” Ferdinand said quietly, and Hubert stroked his side with the arm he’d draped over him in response, “discovering the full context of that ‘steers and queers’ quote wasn’t as satisfying as I hoped it would be.”

Hubert hummed softly. “Yeah. I maybe should have warned you. These movies aren’t exactly brimming with sunshine and rainbows.”

Ferdinand buried his face in Hubert’s chest, and felt the soft brush of Hubert’s lips against the hair at the top of his head. “Surely there must be one that is a little more…enjoyable?”

Hubert was silent for a long moment. Finally, he spoke tentatively: “I suppose Dr. Strangelove would be the closest thing to a comedy?”

Ferdinand shifted so he could check his watch. They definitely had time for another movie. “Well, I guess put that one on next, then.”

Once that was done, Ferdinand was left even more dejected than before. Hubert looked unhappy too, his face drawn and gaunt. They cleaned up the living area in silence, made their way to Hubert’s room, and settled into bed, where Hubert immediately opened his arms to accommodate Ferdinand.

“I’m sorry for subjecting you to that,” Hubert mumbled into Ferdinand’s hair. “We should have just watched something else.”

Ferdinand tilted his neck up to peck Hubert’s nose. “I agreed to it,” he reasoned. “That makes it just as much my fault as it is yours. I am sorry I do not seem to share your taste in film, though.”

“I like movie musicals too,” Hubert protested, his last word caught on a massive yawn.

“I know you do.” Ferdinand couldn’t help the smile that grew across his face, and he had to capture Hubert’s mouth in a brief kiss, which Hubert returned eagerly. Even if he didn’t share the same appreciation for Stanley Kubrick as his boyfriend, he was still hopelessly fond – possibly in part because of their differences.

Although…

“Hubert,” Ferdinand began suddenly, breaking away. “So, are you completely opposed to doing anything on Tuesday, or…?” He trailed off, letting the silence complete his question for him.

Hubert sighed and rolled onto his back, turning his gaze to the ceiling, away from Ferdinand. There was a beat, and then the words came, sounding like they’d been dragged out of him, “I… really don’t want to. There’s going to be so many other couples doing cheesy things. I just…”

Ferdinand shifted, placing a firm hand on Hubert’s chest and propping himself up to hover over him. “Hey, no, this is fine,” he said, hoping Hubert would catch the sincerity in his tone. “We can treat it like any other day."

Hubert squeezed his eyes shut. “I’d appreciate that,” he said. “But we could do something after work on Thursday?”

Ferdinand’s heart did a silly little flutter, one that he’d grown accustomed to feeling whenever Hubert initiated something romantic between the two of them, but still held a startling novelty every time. Eight months now, and he hoped this well of happiness would never dry. Considering how reserved Hubert was with demonstrating his affections, Ferdinand figured it would be a long time before there was a chance of that happening.

“Thursday works perfect,” Ferdinand gushed. He leaned down for another kiss. This time, Hubert opened his eyes, bright and adoring in the ways only Ferdinand got to see in the sacred moments shared between them, and wrapped his arms around Ferdinand’s waist to tug him closer.

Ferdinand buried his face in the juncture of Hubert’s neck and shoulder, mapping a trail of open-mouthed kisses there. “I love you,” he murmured.

Hubert tilted his head back up for another kiss in response.

~o~

Sure enough, a delivery of a gorgeous set of mystery flowers arrived at the office on Tuesday, but they were not for Ferdinand. Until a loud shriek confirmed that they were for Ingrid, a tiny part of him had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Hubert had been bluffing.

He shook himself over. That wasn’t fair. Hubert’s reticence was nothing to be disappointed in. He was already ashamed enough as it was. Ferdinand needed to do a better job of making sure Hubert knew he was appreciated for who he was no matter what.

He stole a moment in the bathroom after extricating himself from the crowd that had gathered around an impressively beet-faced Ingrid and her lovely bouquet (“I’ve never received flowers in my life! What am I supposed to do with them?”). From there, he typed out a quick text to Hubert.

_Happy Valentine’s Day!_

He frowned at his screen. No, that would not do. Hubert didn’t care for the holiday. Ferdinand figured he would much prefer being treated like this was any other day. He erased the message and began composing a new one, which his predictive text easily filled out for him.

_Hope your day is going well. Love you!_

Satisfied, he hit send and pocketed his phone before returning to his desk to get back to work.

Eventually, when Ferdinand took a proper washroom break, he opened his phone to find a single heart emoji waiting for him, just like last time.

It was hard to dampen the massive grin he wore for the rest of the day.

~o~

On Thursday, they met at the mall connected to the subway station neatly in between their respective offices, as they usually did to limit their commutes. Luckily for them, there was an abundance of excellent restaurants within walking distance of this station, so circumstances tended to work in their favor for weeknight dates.

Ferdinand was running late, having been stuck in a call right at the end of his shift, so he cut his final prep time in the bathroom short: just a quick brush of his hair and retying of his loose ponytail, and a cursory check that his painted nails hadn’t chipped. Blue, to match his shirt and contrast his hair. Hubert wasn’t partial to bright colors himself, but he always seemed to appreciate Ferdinand’s wardrobe choices. Perhaps it was egotistical or presumptuous of him, but Ferdinand liked to believe that he helped make Hubert’s world a little less dull.

On his way out, he texted Hubert to warn him of the delay and Hubert replied that he would be waiting at one of the tables of the coffee shop. Ferdinand smiled to himself as he boarded the subway, sending back a thumbs up emoji. Typical Hubert, needing an after-work-coffee.

He texted again as he was disembarking at their stop, making his way up the escalators from the underground station and into the mall. The coffee shop wasn’t far – just up another set of stairs and around a corner, and –

Ferdinand stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of Hubert.

Hubert was seated at a small round table in the section reserved for patrons of the coffee shop, facing him, wearing one of his usual muted brown button-ups and sipping on a cup of coffee. But laying on the table was a small bouquet of vibrant sunflowers.

Ferdinand’s heart lurched and his stomach swooped. Fingers trembling at his sides, he continued forward until he reached the table, watching Hubert track his movements with a smile.

Once there, Hubert stood, picking up the flowers and holding them out. “For you,” he said, a pink tinge to his cheeks as he looked down before meeting Ferdinand’s gaze, inexplicably shy.

With shaking hands, Ferdinand reached out to take them, bringing them close as he inhaled deep, letting the warm floral scent send a welcome tingle down his spine. “Hubert,” he said, swallowing past the lump in his throat, “these are beautiful. They – what are they for?”

Hubert’s shrug did nothing to mask the hesitation in his expression. “A thank you, for the other day, I guess,” he said. “And also because I felt like it. Like you deserved something nice. And because –” Hubert’s voice cracked as he broke off there, looking away, but one of his hands instinctively reached out, and Ferdinand took it, took the hot, sweaty, jittery palm into his own.

“Because I wanted to show you that I love you.”

Ferdinand’s eyes prickled; his heart swelled and ached with the most beautiful pain imaginable. Eight months and one skipped Valentine’s Day later, they were here. Ferdinand never doubted they would be, if he allowed Hubert his time. But now that they’d made it to this stage, now that he’d finally been recipient to those wonderful words, Ferdinand couldn’t have conjured up a more perfect moment, even in his wildest, most outrageously romantic dreams.

Ferdinand took Hubert into his arms, held him close and buried his face in both sunflowers and the soft cotton of Hubert’s shirt.

“I love you too,” he murmured in answer, sighing contentedly as he felt Hubert’s hands flitting up and down his back, catching and weaving through his hair. “Thank you.”

Hubert kissed him just behind the ear, and Ferdinand could feel the smile against him as Hubert answered, “No, thank _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hubert's very first "I love you" :) Also, sorry if I offended anyone with those movie choices. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic and the artwork!
> 
> Find me on twitter [@nuanta_fic](https://twitter.com/nuanta_fic)


End file.
